


处处吻（4）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Relationships: 丕植
Kudos: 4





	处处吻（4）

可能是昨天晚上两个人玩得太狠了，醒来的时候，都快中午十一点了。

尤其是曹植，当发现自己连床都下不了的时候，不仅把曹丕狗血淋头的又痛骂了一通，并要求他请一天假来照顾自己。

毕竟吃人家嘴短，玩人家……咳咳……

于是曹大总裁自然乖乖就范。

一天下来，曹植也算体验了一把坐月子是个什么感觉，简直不要太酸爽啊……一张棱角分明冷酷霸道邪魅狂狷堪比言情男主的帅脸，再加上白衬衣下若隐若现的令人鼻血横流的身材，还有轻声细语温柔备至细腻体贴好像置身海底捞的极致服务——

曹植表示：我就是馋他身子，我下贱！呜呜呜……

于是不长记性的曹植又开始花式作死。

“嗯哼，”曹植一脸谄笑，面对这曹丕忙碌的背影，“哥，你不累吗？”

男人把洗干净的碗碟放到一边，给他默默寄了个眼刀。

然而曹植轻巧的避了过去，又开始撩人：“你不过来？”

“你又要干嘛？”

“我腰疼，你给我揉揉。”

曹丕蹙了蹙眉：“不是才揉过吗？”

“喂，爹啊，我哥他昨天晚上把我——”

可惜曹丕是个黑吃黑，冷着脸把之前曹植买的道具大礼包拿出来，一件一件摆放在床上，吓得曹植紧紧缩在墙角。

“你……你干嘛？”

曹丕挑了挑眉，抱起手，居高临下看着瑟缩的少年。

“不是想玩吗？自己挑，玩给我看。我觉得……”曹丕抬起下巴指了指，“那个就不错。”

曹植顺着他的目光看去，一个加粗的大号按摩棒狰狞的躺在那里。

他的喉结滑动了一下，又换上一脸心虚谄笑：“哥，咱有话好好说，我不敢了不敢了……”

“昨天晚上你在我身底下，”男人略微思索了一下，“好像也是这么说的。”

曹植倒吸一口凉气，看来这上了贼船就下不来了啊。

没办法，他只好让步：“哥，我这回保证真不敢了。”

“别一口一个哥的，说吧，打算怎么办。”曹丕觉得他不好好整整这小子，早晚能让他欺负到自己头上。

“啊……”

“明天晚上和我一起到公司加班。”

“嗯？”

“在办公室操你。”

本来想着撩撩他，结果却是偷鸡不成蚀把米，这就搞得曹植很自闭，一下午都老老实实躺下床上玩游戏。

晚上的时候，身体恢复的差不多了，下地走动是没问题。

于是曹植好了伤疤忘了疼，跃跃欲试地想和曹丕进一步交流感情。

眼瞅着两人是聊不到一块去，曹丕又不会玩游戏，没办法，曹植只好拿出积灰已久的桌牌来。

毕竟曹植在玩游戏这方面天资卓越，第一局就赢了曹丕。

“哈哈哈，你输了哈哈哈……”

曹丕瞥了他一眼，“有什么好得意的？”

“输了的人就得受罚。”曹植故意抓他把柄。

“什么条件？”

“嘿嘿嘿，”曹植邪魅一笑，“叫声哥哥听听。”

“哥哥。”曹丕面不改色。

曹植一愣，我的天，他怎么这么容易就答应了？嘿你还别说叫起来就是好听哈，这嗓音，这声线，真是舒服啊~

于是第二局曹植顺理成章的输了，所以我们说——水浅王八多，遍地是大哥，不是社会人，别唠社会嗑。

曹植经典的一脸虚笑.jpg

曹丕笑如春风的看着他，“这次看你可怜，就……”

“叫爸爸！”

于是我们看到一个奇怪的现象：两个二十好几的精神小伙，在牌桌前轮流叫爸爸，并乐此不疲。

直到一个大耳刮子落到曹植后脑勺，紧接着听到一声暴喝：

“你俩崽子干嘛呢？！”

曹植惊恐转头。

曹丕慌张撂牌。

曹操一脸黑线。

却听到门口有个温润清爽的声线：“哟，哪儿来的小黄胖子啊？”

“喵~”

要么说还是曹丕脑子转得快，马上起身去门口，一边笑说着：“荀叔叔也来啦，快，里边儿坐。”

曹植眼珠一转：“荀——”后面“小妈”两个字硬生生被曹操的眼刀逼了回去，“叔叔救我！爹又要打我啦！”


End file.
